Home Is Where Your Heart Is
by LeaGirlWriter22
Summary: Uprooted from her life in New York city and forced to live with her long lost mom for a year, Charlie Kingston wasn't exactly radiating happiness. Add to that an obsessive ex-boyfriend, a best friend who's in love with her and a new step sister. Can Embry manage to break those walls she put up and show her that there's more to life than her blackberry and Jimmy Choo? Embry CXOC


**I thought a lot before this story, but I decided to do out in the end. The idea was stuck in my head and I loved it. I hope you give this story a chance. It's Embry/OC. I might change it in a series of imprints and do some of the other werewolves' imprints afterwards. I'm going to update every other day and my chapters are normally going to be longer than this. This is only the prologue. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Home Is Where Your Heart Is Chapter 1

_**Charlie**_

"SHUT UP!"

I managed to scream at the top of my lungs to my annoying siblings. I think that really seems fair seeing that I'm already stuck in this car against my will, I need to get at least some peace around here.

"Mommy! Charlie said the "S" words again!"

I rolled my eyes, that's really typical for a pair of three year olds. The "S" word? Like really?

"Charline, how many times do I have to say this? Don't use any form of insult around your siblings!"

I grumbled under my breath but I didn't say anything. If I did, this would turn into another fight, the last one, I remember was right before we left for the airport, and I'm not really excited to collaborate in a useless ' who has the louder voice' competition.

"Hey Charlie, can you help me with that?"

I stole a quick glance and rolled my eyes.

"why don't you let your sisters help you?"

"They're three years old." I looked at him crossly, what's with these kids, they only met me a week ago and they're already pissing me off!

"I'm not really sure how that's my problem!"

I huffed and turned to glance outside of the window again, I heard Henry saying something to Carla, and she narrowed her eyes at me using the mirror. I resisted the urge to flip them all off and I looked away. Me being here is all her fault!

I was living a perfect life when she decided to come back for me. Whoever said I missed her? She didn't want me in her life all those years ago, now I certainly don't want her in mine.

To clear this thing up, I was born to Carla, my mom, when she was only 19 years old, she was just beginning college and I was the unplanned surprise she got. For a few months, I lived with her and my dad, Damon, who was her 23 year old boyfriend at that time. After exactly 6 month, my mom took a trip to the supermarket and never came back. She later sent my father a letter saying that she never wanted a kid in this age and that she wasn't going to let me shape her entire life. She bolted and left to finish her college degree. For 16 years, I've lived with my father, and I was the happiest person in the world.

But life isn't fucking fair.

Three weeks ago, my father received a phone call from Carla. She said that as my mother, she had the right to take me in for a while, never mind that I have a life in New York City, never mind that I go to a prestigious private school in New York City. Screw the fact that I have theatre shows and auditions I need to attend. Carla wouldn't take no for an answer. I thought it was all a joke at first, but then it turned into a reality when she appeared at our door last week, with 4 other kids with her.

She explained that got married a couple of years ago and she wanted me in her life again. I wanted to protest but my father said that all my life I've never had a mother figure and I deserve one now.

Load of stupid bullshit.

Who the hell gave her the memo that I wanted her back in my life?

And you know, the worst part is about to come. Not only was she taking me away from my father, she also lives on the others side of the country, in a small Indian reservation in Washington. Apparently her husband is an Indian, who lived there his entire life, and I have to follow my mother's example and uproot my entire life and live in a place not even shown on maps with a man I've never even seen before.

Yeah, my perfect life is now officially over.

"Charline, did you remember the small box I put in your room?"

I turned to look at her through the rear view mirror and gave her a bored look, that sends the clear message, What-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about?

She sighed and talked in a small calm voice. "The blue box that I told you is present for Kimberley, your step sister?"

That's another surprise folks, I also have a stepsister who's apparently my age. *Insert fake enthusiasm here*. When Carla found how *happy* I look and felt about the move, she happily told me that at least I won't be alone, because Blake, her husband, also had a daughter my age from his previous marriage. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly jumping up and down from joy.

"I don't know, she's not my step daughter, I'm not obliged to remember anything related to her."

Carla huffed in impatience and I rolled my eyes. I turned and looked out of the window again. The scenery didn't change, millions of trees standing next to each other as if I'm moving to a tropical rainforest. I already missed everything in New York. I missed loud, crazy Manhattan; I missed the streets, I missed the people and I missed the broadway shows. But most of all, I missed my dad. I sighed again.

"We're almost there everyone." Carla piped up in a cheery voice and I was tempted to roll my eyes in the background. I looked out of the window and noticed a sign saying *Welcome to Forks, Washington, Population 3,552*

"What the fuck is Forks?" I said in an annoyed voice. They started naming towns on cooking utensils now?

"Charline Monroe Kingston! Watch your language!"

Carla yelled at me from the front seat and I sent her another eye roll. She wasn't responsible for my upbringing so she can take her idealistic, happy, polite family thoughts and shove them out of the window when it comes to me.

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath. I was back again at watching trees out of the window. Occasionally I would see something brown flash through the trees but I paid it no attention. It's not like the house I'm staying at is in the middle of the damn forest.

"We're here!"

I looked up to see a sign saying *Welcome to La Push, Washington* pass by. The Kids next to me began jumping up and down from excitement. I was ready to scream at them to stop it, but Carla was already entering the driveway.

In front of me was a slightly huge house, two stories. Apparently both Carla and Blake are loaded. Not that I cared. My father is a surgeon; I have always been a spoiled kid.

"Daddy!" several voices shouted next to me and they bolted out of the car. A tall man with salt and pepper colored hair was standing there with a big smile on his face as he hugged his kids. It made me miss my dad all over again. It's no secret that I've always been daddy's little girl.

I grabbed my Prada handbag and struggled to get out of the car with my four inch Jimmy Cho. I took a look around me and I narrowed my eyes. Even though the house seems good enough, the garden look like it needs serious help. La Push doesn't seem like my first choice when it comes to settling down.

The man finally looked up and saw me. He smiled a big smile. It wasn't fake, but I hated the fact that he's actually welcoming, I wanted any excuse to get out of this place, and he's actually making it harder.

"Charline, this is Blake, Blake this is my daughter, Charline." Carla introduced me and I smiled a fake smile. The man-Blake, smiled, and I noticed a lot of laughing lines appearing on his face.

"Nice to meet you Charline." He held out his hands and I took it gingerly.

"It's Charlie, nice to meet you Mr. Connweller." I sounded too businesslike and he actually laughed.

"You could call me Blake, Charlie." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I think I'm going to stick with Mr. Connweller." I said and he laughed again. What the heck is wrong with these people?!

"Alright then, whatever makes you feel better." He let go of my hand and I half smiled at him.

"Let's go inside, I'm sure you're all tired." He led his children inside the house and I was left outside with Carla.

"I really hope you like it here, Charline." Is she kidding me? If it's legal, I could actually show here how *happy* I am here.

"I'm not sure about that Carla. Uprooting my entire life and stranding me in the middle of nowhere was never really the surprise I was expecting from my long lost mother." I said smiling in fake way.

Carla sighed, hurt evident in her eyes. I barely noticed.

"I think we should get inside, we can't leave your husband alone now can we?" I said sarcastically. I got out my bags from the trunk and closed it with a bang.

"Shall we?" I said smiling another fake smile. I left her and walked alone.  
I didn't exactly feel remorse, it's not like I'm jumping up and down from joy of being here.

I wanted to let out my whole frustration right now, but I entered the house and stood with my back facing the front door.

Can this nightmare end already? 

**Review?**


End file.
